Lie down
by spicysuits
Summary: Darvey one-shot : It's Harvey's turn to look after Donna (who's strained her back) and earn his title of a good boyfriend.


_Hello angels! This is my first fic, and I'm nervous, but figured I'd finally just go for it and see what happens. I hope this isn't /too/ bad! M rated towards the end, so if smut isn't your thing, then maybe avoid that bit. __Endless thanks, appreciation and love goes to my wonderful beta's - Blue ( ashadesofblue) and Sarah ( catsballeths). You are both absolute diamonds. _

_All comments and constructive criticism will be majorly welcome and appreciate__d, so please leave a review if you have time__. __L__ove you all heaps! x_

* * *

Donna couldn't remember the last time a day had dragged as much as today. After working 12 hours straight at the office, with problems cropping up from places she didn't even know existed, and then a horrendous dinner with a client, she was completely exhausted. None of this was helped by the fact she'd strained her back from some unbeknown reason. It could've been from reaching for a folder that was too high up in the file room, which wasn't part of her job, or carrying god knows how many boxes of files from one office to another, also not her job, or any one of a dozen other things that had been part of the mess that consumed her day.

As she walked through the door to Harvey's apartment, she could hear a clattering coming from the kitchen, which was him cleaning the dishes he'd used for the leftover takeout. As usual, from that shitty Thai place she loved, but somehow, he found some comfort in it tonight. They hadn't spent a night apart, and had only eaten without each other once since that pivotal night he finally did something about the feelings that had been there for over 13 years. As she'd been so busy all day, Harvey hadn't seen her, and as soppy as it sounded, he'd missed her, and couldn't wait for her to get home. Home. The reality of Donna coming home to him every night was still not something he could quite wrap his head around. He smiled as he saw her reflection in the windows, walking towards him, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Turning into the kitchen, Donna saw all the takeaway containers strewn across the worktop and that only added further to her aggravation.

"Aghhh, why is _everyone_ incapable of doing the simplest of goddamn tasks today?!" she growled whilst picking up the containers and slamming them into the trash.

"Woah, is everything okay Don?" Concern and surprise both evident in his voice, as the sudden outburst caught him thoroughly off guard.

As she turned around to move away from the bin, she felt a sharp pain, something akin to a bolt of lightning running through the muscle at the side of her lower back. Flinching, and letting out a noise that was some kind of mixture of a grunt and squeal, she moves her hand round to try and rub away some of the unpleasant sensation lingering there.

In an instant, Harvey is at her side, placing one of his hands over where hers is resting on her back, and the other at her waist.

"What happened? Are you okay? What is it?" His speech came out staggered and at a higher pitch than he had meant it to, a slight panic was evident in his tone.

"I'm fine Harvey. I'm always fine, I don't have any other choice," she spits, while removing his hand and walking away from him to get herself a glass of scotch, which would likely end up turning into a lot more than just one glass.

He was unsure of whether he should leave her to calm down for a bit, or try and get to the root of what had happened to put her in this foul mood, but decided on the latter, cautiously walking up to where she stood next to the window, looking out at the late night skyline.

"Okay, are you going to let me in on what's happened, and why you can't stand in the same position for more than 5 seconds without fidgeting, or not? Cause I know this anger isn't actually aimed at me." His tone slightly more forceful, but still with a softness to it, as after all, it was Donna.

That was all that was needed to open the floodgates on the rant she'd been building up to.

"I'm tired of no one being able to do their goddamn job, or even do basic things a human being should be capable of. Louis had a fight with Sheila this morning, so of course_ I_ took the brunt of that, and got yelled at because I asked him if he'd seen my goddamn pen! One of the associates handed me a motion that could've been written better by a 5 year old, one of the junior partners came to me in a crisis because they thought they were going to lose a client, from some idiotic mistake that would've been embarrassing for even a first year law student, and the client from dinner _still_ won't accept that one of his customers is taking him for a ride, which is blindingly obvious, but he's too damn engrossed in his new girlfriend to see it!" She finished with a huge gasp, as she'd barely breathed throughout the entire speech, and had been pacing up and down the lounge whilst flailing her hands around to help expel some of her anger. Harvey just stood and looked in silence, wary that if he said something else, she might explode.

After a few seconds, he moved to try and coax her into a hug, hoping that he could somehow absorb some of her stress, and get her to settle a bit. Much to no avail, the soft, "Hey, it's okay," only seemed to aggravate her more, and she snapped her head round at him and yelled "NO, it's not okay Harvey!" Her face was contorted, her eyebrows furrowed together, as she bit down on her bottom lip to try and quiet the low groan that escaped her as she clutched at where her back had twinged again.

As talking obviously wasn't helping, and Harvey was growing slightly impatient, he decided to try a different tactic.

* * *

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the bedroom, careful not to hurt her, but with enough force that she wasn't quick enough to fight it. As they walked through the bedroom door however, she had composed herself enough to manage to wiggle her hand loose of his, and stand firmly in place. Harvey carried on walking and disappeared into the bathroom, which not only confused, but irritated her more.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned, her voice getting even louder. He then walked out holding a large bath towel, and a bottle of scented massage oil. Laying out the towel so it covered his side of the bed, and pointed to it.

"Lie down." It sounded calm, yet firm, and was met with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"Harvey, I don't want to lie down, I'm mad."

"Donna." It came out not quite as a demand, but more a warning, that it'd be easier to just agree rather than fight it.

With a loud and drawn out sigh, and a very exaggerated roll eye roll, she let out a breathy, "Fine." She then unzips her dress, and tosses it to the other side of the bed, leaving her in only matching crimson lace underwear, that clung to her in all the right places, distracting Harvey from what he was meant to be doing for a split-second.

The slight grunt that escaped her lips, as she bent down to lay on her stomach shook Harvey from the daze he'd been in, and he perched himself on the side of the bed next to her. Close enough that his leg was resting against the side of her left hip, not really caring if his jeans got covered in the scented oil; he just wanted to be close to her. Before he started, he unhooked her bra, and moved the straps to the side, so they wouldn't get in the way.

He poured some of the oil into his hands, and rubbed them together to warm it up, so it didn't make her flinch when he put his hands onto her thigh and started to rub them up and down either side. As his hands glided upwards, he brought his thumb and fingers closer together, kneading at the silky soft skin that lay there, keeping enough pressure so he could feel the muscles under his fingertips start to relax ever so slightly. After spending a couple of minutes repeating that movement, and extending it to her calf too, he moved to her other leg and did the same. Every 30 seconds or so, she'd come out with a comment about how much of an idiot the client had been, or how pathetic the associate's excuse was. Or how she wanted to temporarily cancel Louis' mud club membership just to spite him, which was quite amusing to Harvey, and elicited a grin and slight shake of his head, which thankfully, she couldn't see. Minute by minute, he could feel her start to settle more, and the sigh she gave, just loud enough for him to notice as he reached the top of her right leg, suggested his plan was working.

He then moved to her lower back, using his thumbs to work at the spot where she'd placed her hand earlier, which resulted in her raising her head off the pillow, a cross between a whimper and a groan leaving her mouth.

"I'm sorry Don, I know it hurts, but it will help," he said with an apologetic smile as she turned her head to look back at him.

"It's fine, I know it will." She let her head flop back down into the pillow, as she lay with her eyes closed. Aside from the pain in her back, (which had thankfully started to subside), she was really quite enjoying the massage, and how sweet Harvey was being, but she wasn't going to let him know that yet. As she let out a deep breath, he bent over and left a feather-like kiss between her shoulder blades. As she felt his soft lips meet her skin, an involuntary shiver rippled down her spine, and a layer of goosebumps erupted across the skin on her back. The only thing giving away Harvey's amusement, was the little puff of air that came from his nose, but it was enough for Donna to be able to picture the exact facial expression he was wearing.

"Shut up," she said, her tone less irritated, and more playful than 15 minutes ago.

All Harvey could respond with was his signature Cheshire cat grin he knew she'd notice.

He moved his hands from the base of her back, up along her spine, across her shoulders, and back down the sides of her ribs and across her waist. With every movement, his hands left behind a trail of tingling that felt like a tiny river of lava running across her skin. Occasionally he would shift the pressure from his thumbs, to his fingers, and move them in small circular patterns, before trailing his fingertips back up her body. When he reached the nape of her neck, she angled her head forward slightly to give him better access, and he maneuvered his hands to work along the top of her shoulders and down across her collar bones. As he returned to the back of her neck, she turned onto her side, and looked up at him, a softness in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. It's just everyone was coming at me with all these problems, which really aren't what i need to be spending my time on, and no one would listen. They were all so useless, and then the dinner dragging too after such a long day, god, and I just can't believe-"

She's interrupted by Harvey's lips crashing into hers, and his left hand coming to rest on the side of her jaw, pulling her head towards him as he angled his head down even further. He teased her bottom lip, running his own across it, and added slight flick of his tongue, before capturing it in between both of his lips, and then tugging with his teeth. He soothed it over with his tongue, before he placed another quick peck on both of her lips. He pulled his head back to look at her, with that stupid grin on his face.

"I think I'm the one who should be saying shut up now." The quip was paired with a raise of his eyebrow and a wink.

"Oh, you should know by now it'll take a hell of a lot more to shut me up, Specter. You'll have to try harder than that…" She matches his wink, with an added new element of mischief in her voice. That's all the reassurance he needs, as he dives his head back down to hers, and swallows the moan that escapes her lips, stealing the breath from inside her with the most tantalizing kiss. Each fighting for control of the other's lips, Harvey is the one who prevails. He parts her lips with his tongue, soon to sweep it across hers, and they fall into a natural rhythm of their tongues gliding around, meeting each other, and moving to tease the others' lips. All of this paired with Harvey's hands roaming across Donna's body, from raking his nails down either side of her ribs, to gripping and tugging at her hips to bring her flush against him, making it clear how strongly his body has responded to hers. He breaks the kiss only to resume his teasing on the side of her neck, and up to trail a hungry mixture of kisses and nibbles along her jaw.

Her hands instinctively find their way up the toned muscles of his back, pausing occasionally to dig her nails in, leaving little crescent marks on his skin, as a retort to his teeth undoubtedly leaving marks on her neck. She moves her hands down, and with the help of him wiggling slightly, frees him of his sweatpants and boxers. Her hands glide back up his body, she reaches the nape of his neck, and runs her hands through the soft strands that cover the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. His fingers have traced their way across her stomach and reached the apex of her thighs. His other hand was caressing her breast, giving a gentle squeeze as his thumb draws little circles over her nipple, feeling it grow hard under his ministrations. She watches his face, as he rakes his eyes over her whole body, a sudden wave of seriousness crosses his face as he locks his eyes on hers. She tilts her head to the side slightly, with a questioning look.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he utters, barely above a whisper.

The words swirl around in her chest, giving her heart a squeeze when she's worried past insecurity is reading too much into this. She covered with confidence.

"Yeah, I know," she retorted with a signature raise of her eyebrows.

He shifted so he's raised above her more, and can get a full view of her face, while bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

"No, I mean it Donna. It took me 14 years to finally say it, but that does NOT mean that I haven't thought it every, single, day, since the night you came up to me at that bar." He had so much sincerity in his voice, and that paired with the fact it had caught her off guard, resulted in a tear falling down her cheek, which Harvey quickly swiped away with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you, Harvey." A soft smile spread across her lips, before she carried on. "You're beautiful too." She matched with a wink, and a slight squeeze of his arm.

"Yeah, I know," he repeated her own words to her, accompanied by a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot. Now, are you going to get back to shutting me up, or what?" she asked, the playfulness returning to her voice.

"I don't need to be asked twice," he quipped as he shuffled his way down the bed, kissing every inch of skin on her stomach as he went.

He traced a finger along her slit, soon discovering how wet she was, making his dick twitch in response. He moved his hands to hook a finger under each side of her underwear, and slid them down her legs, taking his time to appreciate the spectacle that lay before him. With a mischievous grin, he lowered his head to meet the heat that's emanating from her core. He placed a long lick up over her wet folds, teasing her clit with a flick of his tongue, as his finger followed the same path before sliding into her. Her hips buck forward needing to feel more, soon met with Harvey's lips capturing her clit, and his tongue starting to swirl circles around it. He switched to up and down movements that gradually get faster and faster. He then adds suction into the mix of tongue flicks, and simultaneously adds another finger. As he captures that sweet spot inside of her, he feels her body start to tense and her legs twitch slightly, and earned himself one of the most sensual moans he'd ever heard. Knowing she was close, and seeing how much she was reacting to this, only spurred him on more.

"Fuckkk, Har- vey." Her breath hitched, causing her to stutter in the middle of his name.

He increased the suction on her clit, finally added another finger, and in no time she's coming undone in his arms.

That captivating wave of pleasure erupted throughout her entire body, the tingles reaching all the way to her toes, nothing else present in her mind aside from the feeling of stars flickering behind her eyes, and glitter running through her veins.

As she slowly came back to her senses, she noticed Harvey had crawled up beside her, and was stroking her cheek with his thumb, while his other hand smoothed out her hair, tucking any stray strands away from her face. There was a mixture of amusement, and complete adoration radiating from him, and as quickly as she lost control, she regained it, pushing him onto his back as she flung her leg across his hips, and came to straddle him. The swiftness of her maneuver surprised him, but his hands soon found their way to settle on her waist, and grip onto her flesh as she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding against his cock. His head fell back, as he took a deep breath, her rhythm getting faster and faster, slowly driving him crazy. She then reached beneath her, and effortlessly guided him to her entrance, now dripping with need, and sank down onto him, soliciting a throaty and uncontrolled groan from both parties. He allowed a second for her to adjust to his size, for him to relish in how tight and all-consuming she felt around him. Then, she started gliding her hips up and down his length, reveling in how whole and complete she felt with him inside her.

"Ohhh god … fuuuuck," she barely manages to get out, whilst simultaneously biting her bottom lip.

"Jesus, Donna," was all he could manage, whilst his head fell even further back into the pillow, as he tried to keep himself from losing it right there and then.

His hands glided up from her waist, across her breasts, pausing to roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, before reaching up to the back of her neck, and pulling her down into a searing kiss. With her still rolling her hips against his groin, he mustered up his strength to sit them up, still inside her, and then proceeded to lay Donna down onto her back in front of him, not caring that they were now at the opposite end of the bed to the pillows.

Still planted between her legs, it didn't take much effort to guide himself back inside her, and he started thrusting with a vigor brought by the new angle. He bent down to tease a nipple with his mouth, as her arms came up to wrap around his head, and tug at the hair at the nape of his neck when he rolled her nipple between his teeth. He dipped a hand down between them, and his thumb began rubbing her clit, increasing the pressure as he felt her getting close, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, but wanting them to finish together. Her hands clutched at the muscles in his back, tugging him up to meet her eyes, and they just stared at each other for a few seconds before the euphoria consumes them both.

He feels her legs start to tremble, and that familiar feeling of her walls clenching and pulsating against his cock, mixed with the squeal and strained "Harvey!" that leaves her lips, were enough to take him with her. They were both breathless, as they started to come down from their highs, his head resting in the crook of her neck, whilst his fingers traced idle patterns on the side of her ribs, and she played with his hair. After a minute or two, he gently pulled out of her, and helped lift her up, so they could both fall back up onto the pillows at the top of the bed. Her head found its natural place, settling where his shoulder met his chest, and her fingers ran up and down his torso. One of his arms was wrapped firmly round her waist, pulling her as close into him as physically possible, the other stroking her thigh that was tangled in between his legs. He leaves lingering kisses in her hair, and on the top of her forehead.

Just as they felt they were on the verge of falling asleep, Donna reached to pull the duvet over them, and placed a kiss in the center of his chest, before looking up to meet his sleepy eyes.

"Thank you, Harvey. I didn't mean to snap at you. You've been completely perfect. But… if I get a massage every time I have a long day at work, or strain a muscle, I can't guarantee it won't start happening more often," she quipped with a lazy smirk spread across her lips.

"Oh, is that so? You know, actually, I think I've pulled a hamstring or something..." His raised eyebrow was met with a halfhearted slap to his chest, and a weak eye roll.

"I love you, Donna," he whispered, after a few seconds of silence.

"I love you too, Harvey," she replied, in the same soft tone as his.

It was less than 10 minutes until they both drifted into the most blissful and content sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, holding their entire world, while their minds travel to a different one as they dreamt.


End file.
